nekcimenijfandomcom-20200214-history
Kety's Revenge
Kety's Revenge '''is the nineteenth episode, and the Season 2 finale of The Necki Menij Show. It premiered on Wednesday 14th August 2013, and has had over 80,000 views on YouTube as of February 2017. At the time, Kety's Revenge was thought to be the last ever episode of The Nekci Menij Show, as it was supposed to be replaced by new spin-off Nekci & Friends: All-Star Studio. However, the original series resumed in February 2014. Divad Geter, the fifth male character, makes his debut appearance in this episode. It also features the return of Kety Perr - who supposedly died in episode 14 - as it's revealed that Merier Care had in fact just kidnapped her. Background David originally stated that Season Two would be 10 episodes but later explained on Twattir that Episode 19 will be the season finale due to the last two episodes being combined. Plot While visiting a strip club with other flopstars, Rhenna takes a phone call from dance producer Divad Geter. Divad is concerned that the pair's latest collaboration is flopping, but Psay insists she doesn't know anything about it. The track in question starts playing in the club, and Psay goes to ask Cierror who made it, and Divad angrily hangs up. Psay then informs Cierror that she's about to drunk the club. Meanwhile, Brinty and Merier are out shopping together, when Adole spots them and goes over for a chat. Merier asks Adole when her baby is due, and when Brinty points out she's already had it, the pair proceed to trade insults. Adole then informs them that Jenaflopez is about to go on trial, and they all make their way to the Haus of Gags to watch. Outside the fashion store, Rhenna bumps in to Nekci, and the pair make up, having previously fallen out over the launch of Cierror's latest album. Over at the hospital, Medoner and Ke@$h£r come Merier's office, but soon find that it's protected by a security system. The eventually manage to distract the security guard, P£nk, and gain entry to the office, where they find Gags's stolen master copy of ARTPOP on a table by the window. However, when Medoner goes to grab it, a mysterious hand reaches through the window and beats her to it. Bayonse suddenly appears and makes fun of the pair before they all head to the trial. At the Haus of Gags, it's time for Ljo's trial, and Gags sentences her to 500 years in prison. However, Ke@$h£r suddenly objects and protests Ljo's innocence. Merier then admits she was the person who stole ARTPOP, and Gags sentences her to two months in the slammer instead. Medoner then resumes her quest to find the album, making Gags realise she still doesn't have it. Outside the Haus, Kety - who was believed to be dead - drives by in her gold truck, holding the ARTPOP master. Merier then calls Kety from her jail cell to thank her for retrieving the evidence. She then instructs her to leak ARTPOP, but when Merier says she will pin the leak on her, Kety threatens to reveal that Merier had kidnapped her and held her hostage. Kety then drives up to the house and gives the precious cargo back to Gags, before Nekci and Rhenna crash in to the truck, which in turn forces the truck right in to the Haus of Gags. With the building in rubble, Merier is able to escape from prison. Medoner ends by suggesting that everyone forgets what had happened by going to Ke@$h£r's house for a party. Extras At the end of the episode, Medoner appears to confirm the launch of a brand new show at the end of August. Kety then appears and pisses Medoner off by saying what she's already said. Quotes *"Ja nai pa la tomps poor sette salop jee vays demomdar Sia por enrogister la chanson à la pals" ''- '''Divad Geter is frustrated with Rhenna for forgetting their song. English translation: "I don't have time for this slut, imma record a new single﻿ with Sia instead"'' *"Bulshit sanwich wiv curly lies, a tasty slise of exagerated songing abilety and delishus rashars of man voise"'' - Adole tells Merier how she'd be described on a restaurant menu'' *"Helo it is i, overratid humen foghorn Merier Care. open up bich"'' - Medoner pretends to be Merier in an attempt to gain entry to her office'' *"Its cald fashen, u ovarbering slut"'' - Bayonse is angry after Medoner makes fun of her new hairstyle'' *"Objecshan ovarooled, 5 ponts from grifendor" ''- Gags regains order of her court room'' *"Well dis has bin a farse as always"'' - 'Medoner '''reacts to Kety Perr's return External Links *The Nekci Menij Show - Episode 19 - Kety's Revenge on YouTube Category:Episodes